


Three possibilities how Viggo could escaped

by Littlefury13



Series: The dagurized version of How to train your dragon-race to the edge [7]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternative Perspective, What-If, chapter possibilities, shortfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24823810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlefury13/pseuds/Littlefury13
Summary: this is not a real fic, only three versions of Viggos final attack in Triple Cross.
Series: The dagurized version of How to train your dragon-race to the edge [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/938196
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Three possibilities how Viggo could escaped

Okay, this is not really a fic, only some versions of a scene of “Triple cross”, when Viggo went for his final attack. There could be more than these ones, but that’s the ideas that popped in my mind. And I had fun writing them down.

**Three possibilities how Viggo could have survived the Skrills big attack.**

Before the Hunters could fire their arrows and bolts, Viggo suddenly made a sharp sideturn and vanished into a tunnel to the right. After a few steps he pressed himself face forward to the rock wall while outside in the cavern the flashes found their target followed by a huge explosion! The bottom and walls of the cave shook from the impact, but only small rocks came down. When the shock wave was over Viggo stumbled out of the tunnel. The Hunters were gone, two who could not escape in time laid spawled on the ground. barrels and crates lay broken around. When The Grimborn turned, he saw the Skrill who had shielded himself with his wings, and was opening them at the moment.

“I am glad you had survived, my friend. Good work.” Viggo coughed and stumbled in the dragons direction. But half on the way he lost his footing from the pain and fell to the ground. The Skrill whined and walked over to the human, nudging him carefully.

XXX

Viggo stormed towards the Hunters with their drawn bows with a battle cry. But before they could release their arrows and bolts, Viggo suddenly made a sharp side -turn and ran to the right rock wall, where they was a small dent in it. When he had been the first time in Johanns base he looked for possible hiding and escaping places and ways, in case of danger. Now he was more than thankful that he did it. When he pressed himself flat face forward against the wall, shielding his head with his arms, the Skrill let out his strongest thunder blast who shot through the cavern causing a massive explosion. The entire cave shook, rocks and other debris flew around and Viggo kept his body pressed to the rocky wall as firm as he could. When the impact settled down, he turned and looked around. Thankfully the ceiling had not came down and the cave was still intact. But the hunters didn’t made it, they took the full blow of the blast. Viggo turned towards the Skrill and saw that the dragon has shielded himself with his wings.

He started to walk slowly towards the Skrill but half on his way his legs gave in and he fell to the ground. The Skrill whined and walked over to the human, nudging him.

XXX

And at last, a bit ridiculous way…

Viggo stormed towards the hunters with his flaming sword raised and a battle-cry on his lips. But before the Hunters could fire, Viggo suddenly threw his sword at a barrel where the blade impaled himself. Then he turned to the right, made a jump, using a small rock and grabbed a chain that hung from the ceiling. It was used to hung cages on it. Ignoring the pain in his back as much as he was able to, he used all his remained strength to pull himself up to till he was hanging directly under the cave ceiling. The hunters, surprised from the move, lifted their bows, but they had forgotten the Skrill who fired at this moment straight at the men! Viggo curled himself as good as possible into a ball, trying to hide his face the best way. In the next moment the cave shook violently, the impact let Viggo nearly lost his grip, but he held on with all his left power on the chain. When the shockwave went away, Viggo let the chain go and tried to land on his feet. But the sudden pain that shot through his back let him stagger and fall to the ground.

The Skrill who had shielded himself with his wings, looked up and saw the groaning human on the ground. He quickly walked over to Viggo, nudging him.

These were my three versions how Viggo survive the Skrills blast and more arrows from the hunters. But how he will get out of the cave and be saved-this I lead to your imagination.


End file.
